Alles hat seinen Preis, Teil 10
„Love is in the Air“ beschrieb Erics Situation am besten, passenderweise strömte dieser Song auch aus den Boxen über ihm. Er befand sich gerade im Fahrstuhl auf dem Weg nach unten, um etwas vom Frühstücksbuffet aufs Zimmer zu holen. Gerne dachte Eric an den Tag zurück, wo sie beide sich getroffen hatten. Eric war im Stadtpark Joggen gewesen und so sehr in sein Smartphone und seine Playlist vertieft, dass er einen tiefhängenden Ast übersah und dieser ihn niederstreckte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnen konnte, stand sie über ihm. Zwar bildete Eric sich ein, die Engel singen zu hören, aber es war doch nur Sarahs Stimme: „Ähm, Sie sehen mächtig verpeilt aus. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“. Das war bisher das Peinlichste, aber zum Glück nicht das letzte Treffen. Sie schaffte es spielend leicht, ihn nach einem stressigen Arbeitstag abzulenken, und zeigte ihm bisher mehr als nur einmal die schönen Dinge im Leben, für welche er bisher gar kein Blick hatte. Es war ihr erster gemeinsamer Urlaub. Eric hatte zielsicher die „Honeymoon-Suite“ gebucht, auch wenn der entsprechende Anlass noch nicht eingetreten war. Sie hatten noch nicht über Zukunft und Hochzeit gesprochen, dennoch wusste Eric gleich, dass sie die Richtige war. Aus diesem Grund strahlte er im Fahrstuhl, neben einigen anderen Touristen stehend, auch wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Am Buffet angekommen packte sich Eric zwei Teller voll mit allem, was annähernd lecker aussah. Und davon gab es reichlich. Oftmals wusste er aber auch nicht, was er da auf seinen Teller packte, vor allem bei regionalen Spezialitäten. Schnell noch zwei Tassen Tee und zurück in den Fahrstuhl. Oben angekommen hatte sich Sarah schon ins Badezimmer begeben, sodass Eric kurz das Frühstück anrichten konnte. Der Strauß Blumen auf dem Flur kam da genau richtig. Dieser hatte seinen Zweck nicht verfehlt, und man sah Sarah förmlich an, dass sie über ihre Beziehung nicht viel anders dachte als er. Die Beiden waren füreinander gemacht. „Und bleibt es heute bei unserem Plan, die eine Höhle zu erkunden?“, fragte sie ihn nebenbei, in die Essensauswahl vertieft. „Ja natürlich. Der Ausflug zu dem Aussichtspunkt beginnt in etwa 30 Minuten. Danach müssen wir noch zwei Kilometer durch ein Stück Dschungel, dann sollten wir da sein. Solange die Informationen aus dem alten Buch hier stimmen. Der Laden, wo ich das herhabe, hat sonst ja nicht so einen seriösen Eindruck gemacht“, schmunzelte Eric noch. Nach dem Essen machten sich beide schnell fertig und packten noch ein paar Sachen zusammen. Eine Taschenlampe, ein kleines Taschenmesser sowie eine Karte und zusätzliche Batterien. Es sollte ja keine Expedition werden, sondern nur ein kleiner Ausflug für den Kick nebenbei. Während Sarah den Treffpunkt für die Tour suchte, holte sich Eric in der Hotellobby noch einige Ratschläge von einem Angestellten. Aber mehr als Standardtipps wie „Nicht die Wege verlassen!“, „Schützen Sie sich vor Insekten!“ und sowas kam dabei nicht heraus. Einige Orte sollen wohl verflucht sein, teilte ihm der Angestellte noch mit. Eric glaubte nicht an sowas, respektierte dabei aber die Kultur der anderen. Vor dem Hotel winkte Sarah in schon heran. Der Tag war fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Strahlend blauer Himmel, die Temperatur betrug 32 Grad Celsius und die Luftfeuchtigkeit war nicht so unangenehm hoch wie oftmals in der Gegend. Mit einem kleinen Shuttle-Bus wurden sie zusammen mit Touristen verschiedenster Nationalitäten an einen berühmten Aussichtspunkt gebracht, aber für das Pärchen war das nur Mittel zum Zweck. Klassische Touristenattraktionen hatten die beiden noch nie gereizt. Der Zielort erinnerte etwas an eine Bushaltestelle mitten im nirgendwo. Eine kleine, zweispurige Straße, welche sich langsam einen Hügel hochwand, an einer Parkbucht führte dann eine Art kleiner Feldweg zu dem Aussichtspunkt. Rundum schon das grüne Dickicht des Dschungels. Als die Gruppe den Bus verließ, wurde von den anderen Touristen erst einmal jeder Quadratzentimeter der Umgebung auf Fotos festgehalten. Sarah und Eric konnten über den Herdentrieb nur schmunzeln und setzten sich von der Gruppe ab. Ein kurzer Fußmarsch noch entlang der asphaltierten Straße, dann sollte ein kleiner Trampelpfad direkt in den Dschungel auftauchen. „Sag mal, Eric, meinst du, wir hätten nicht doch lange Klamotten anziehen sollen in dem Dickicht. Ich will nicht wissen, was mich bis heute Abend alles gestochen hat.“ Ein gespielt vorwurfsvoller Unterton lag in ihrer Stimme. „Ich habe mehr als genug Insektenspray dabei, damit kann ich dir den ganzen Pfad mückenfrei machen, meine Prinzessin.“ Den letzten Teil betonte Eric besonders satirisch. Was sich neckt, das liebt sich. „Du hast das Zeug doch bestimmt in Deutschland gekauft, oder? Hast du überhaupt recherchiert, ob das bei den hier heimischen Insektenarten wirkt?“ - „Na klar, für wie dumm hältst du mich?“, gab Eric theatralisch zurück. Natürlich hatte er nicht recherchiert, und sie hatte recht mit ihrem Einwand. „Du Dödel!“, gab Sarah zurück, als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Da lag der Pfad auch schon vor ihnen. Teilweise mussten sie hintereinander laufen und sich durch jede Menge großblätteriger Pflanzen kämpfen. Aber bereits nach wenigen Metern waren sie in ihrer eigenen Welt. Man hörte nur die Laute verschiedenster Vögel und weiter entfernt auch das Geschrei von ein paar Affen. Beide fanden das auf Anhieb faszinierend. Das Sonnenlicht konnte nicht an jeder Stelle durch das Blätterdach dringend, daher waren Teile des Weges schattig und die Luftfeuchtigkeit nahm merklich zu. Aber unsere Abenteurer ließen sich nicht aus dem Rhythmus bringen und marschierten weiter durch diese für sie fremdartige Welt. „Warum hast du eigentlich gerade diese Höhle ausgesucht?“, fragte Sarah ihn. „Naja, zum einen müssen wir hier nicht tagelang irgendwo umherwandern. Zum anderen spielt diese wohl bei den hier lebenden Urvölkern eine große Rolle. Ich habe den Text in dem Buch dazu aber nur überflogen. Ich dachtet wir gehen hier ganz unvoreingenommen rein.“ - „Ich glaube, das nächste Mal recherchiere ich unsere Ziele“, gab Sarah trocken zurück. Aufgrund der dichten Vegetation war es schwer zu sagen, welche Strecke die beiden schon zurückgelegt hatten. Ein Weg war kaum noch zu erkennen, und es ging querfeldein. Zum Glück hatte Eric an seinen Kompass gedacht. Daran, dass sie sich vielleicht verlaufen könnten und hier nicht wieder rauskämen, hatte er nicht gedacht. Nach einer gefühlten und verschwitzenden Ewigkeit kamen sie auf eine kleine Lichtung. Und da lag sie vor Ihnen. „Ha! Ihr habt alle an mir gezweifelt, aber ich hatte von Anfang den Durchblick!“, freute sich Eric deutlich übertrieben. „Also erstens bist du immer noch mit mir alleine hier, und zweitens... Ja, ich hatte meine Zweifel, dass wir irgendwann mal ankommen.“ Eine innige Umarmung mit anschließendem Kuss. Und weiter ging's. Die Höhle führte nicht klassisch in den Berg hinein, sondern nach unten in das Erdreich. Vergleichbar mit einem Loch in dem Boden. Der Durchmesser betrug um die drei Meter, die Ränder waren ausgefranst und mit Gras und kleineren Hängepflanzen bedeckt. Unterhalb der Oberfläche führten mehrere Ebenen in etwa 15 Meter Tiefe, wo die Wände dann doch aus normalem Gestein bestanden. Die plateauartigen Ebenen hatten nur etwa 1,5 bis 2 Meter Höhenunterschied, somit war es für die beiden sportlich begabten Verliebten kein Problem, auch ohne Hilfsmittel hinabzusteigen. Unten angekommen hatte es sich doch deutlich abgekühlt. Von hier aus führte ein leicht abfallender Stollen ins dunkle Innere der Höhle. Ein Luftzug verriet aber, dass es irgendwo noch einen Ausgang geben musste. Eric kramte seine Taschenlampe raus, und ohne viele Worte stießen beide weiter vor. Der Stollen war angenehm hoch, sodass sie sich nicht bücken mussten. Nachdem der Verlauf eine Kurve machte, untersuchte Eric die Umgebung mal genauer. „Hey, sieh dir das mal an!“, rief er Sarah zu sich: „Was, meinst du, kann das sein?“ - „Ich sehe da nur irgendwelche Kratzer. Aber hey, du hast recht. Das sieht nicht natürlich aus. Hmm.“ Sie schnappte sich die Taschenlampe und untersuchte die Umgebung. „Hey, sieh mal her!“ Sie rief ihn ein Stück weiter in den Stollen hinein. Die Kratzspuren waren mittlerweile an mehreren Stellen erkennbar. „Das sieht aus, als ob hier mal Höhlenmalereien waren, diese aber zerstört wurden.“ Eric konnte dem nur zustimmen. Es sah tatsächlich so aus - an manchen Stellen war nur noch ganz wenig davon zu erkennen. Es sah wie Menschen aus. Aber nicht genug, um daraus einen Zusammenhang herzuleiten. „Das macht mir noch mehr Lust auf das, was weiter hinten auf uns warten könnte“, sprach Eric und ging weiter. Sarah machte die Situation schon etwas stutzig, aber sie folgte ihrem Freund gleich darauf. Schließlich waren sie für ein Abenteuer hier. In den Stollen reichte mittlerweile kein Tageslicht mehr und es war totenstill, abgesehen von ihren Schritten. Es war schon gespenstisch, wenn die Umgebung nur im Schein der Taschenlampen wirklich existierte. Umso erleichterter waren beide, als der Stollen erst immer geräumiger wurde und sich dann in eine große Höhlung wandelte, in welche sogar Licht einfiel. „Wow, hast du sowas schon mal gesehen?“, fragte Sarah. Eric konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Vor ihnen lag eine Art Saal. Ein großer Raum mit zerklüfteter Decke und fast ebener Fläche in der Mitte. Das Highlight hier war aber der Lichteinfall. An einer Seite des Saals gab es eine Art Schacht, der bis an die Oberfläche reichte und auch noch tiefer hinabging. Mit Sicherheit wurde dieser von den Wassermassen der Regenzeit im Laufe vieler hundert Jahre hier hineingespült. Vor ihnen lag noch ein Graben, aber passenderweise mit einer natürlichen Gesteinsbrücke darüber. Eric leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe nach unten, konnte aber nichts als Schwärze und einige Vorsprünge erkennen. Nichts, das einladend aussah. „Die Brücke sieht zwar stabil aus, ich würde aber dennoch vorschlagen, wir gehen einzeln. Es heißt ja Ladies first, aber ich würde hier doch die Lage für dich auschecken. OK?“ Sarah nickte nur. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr zwar nicht so recht, aber es würde schon alles gut gehen. Eric beschritt die Brücke. Tastete sich langsam Schritt für Schritt vor. Aber es schien alles stabil, und so war er auch ohne Probleme schnell auf der anderen Seite. „Die hält mich ohne Probleme, also dich erst recht. Du kannst rüberkommen.“ Sarah folgte diesen Anweisungen, während Eric seinen erstaunten Blick weiter durch die Höhle schweifen ließ. „Das sieht so aus, als ob es da drüben noch einen Weg gibt. Meinst du, wir wollen…“ Ein spitzer Schrei unterbrach seine Ausführungen. Eric drehte sich schnell um, doch Sarah stand nicht mehr auf der Brücke, beziehungsweise fehlte von dieser nun ein Stück. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose... und das zehnmal hintereinander. Das würde sein Gefühl am besten beschreiben. Er stürmte zur Kante des Abgrundes. Zum Glück war Sarah nicht ganz verschwunden. Mit mehr oder weniger Glück landete sie auf einem Vorsprung, aber dennoch gut 15 Meter tiefer als Eric jetzt war. Und sie hatte sich wohl schwer am Bein verletzt. „Ich suche einen Weg. Ich komme dich holen. Alles wird gut!“, schrie ihr Eric entgegen. „Mein Bein… Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?“ Der Anblick setzte Eric echt zu. Er stürmte auf den Lichtschacht zu. Vielleicht konnte er hier irgendwie hinabsteigen auf eine andere Ebene. Warum hatte er bloß kein Seil eingepackt? Auf halbem Weg hörte er Sarah erneut aufschreien. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er drehte sofort um und sprintete wieder an den Abgrund. Doch Sarah war nicht mehr da. Auf ihrem Vorsprung war nur noch eine Blutspur, und ihr Rucksack lag noch da. Aber die Spur führte in Richtung der Felswand. Gab es da noch einen Zugang, den Eric nicht sehen konnte? Dann jedoch fiel ihm noch etwas auf. Auf dem Plateau waren weitere Kratzspuren. Waren die vorhin auch schon da? Was war mit Sarah passiert? Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Aber Eric wollte seinen Plan weiterverfolgen. Wieder rannte er in Richtung des Lichtschachtes. Im vollen Lauf stieß er mit dem Kopf wogegen und sackte zusammen. Alles wurde schwarz… Eric wachte auf. Sein Schädel schmerzte, alles drehte sich, er konnte sich nur teilweise erinnern. Sarah war verletzt, er wollte ihr helfen, dann war sie weg. Er lehnt mit dem Rücken an einem Felsbrocken, welcher mitten im Raum stand. Selbst das schwache Licht blendete ihn jetzt. Ein Blutrinnsal floss über sein Gesicht. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre, euch in meinem Reich begrüßen zu dürfen?“ Die Stimme schien von überall her zu kommen. Zumindest kam es Eric so vor. Er versuchte sich umzusehen, doch die Schmerzen ließen fast keine Kopfbewegung zu. Die Stimme hatte einen Klang, der Eric alle Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. „Jetzt sprich!“ Das war mehr geschrien als gesprochen. Eric hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn jetzt Steine von der Decke gerieselt wären. „Wer ist das?“ Mehr benommen genuschelt als klar gesprochen drangen diese Worte aus Erics Mund. Direkt vor ihm aus dem Schwarz der Höhle löste sich eine Silhouette. Zuerst hielt er sie für eine Halluzination. Eric sah ohnehin fast überall Sterne aufblitzen. Aber das hier wirkte anders, viel realer. Dieses „Ding“ war um einiges größer als er. Seine Haut war relativ dunkel, daher hatte Eric Schwierigkeiten, es in seinem Zustand vom Hintergrund genau zu unterscheiden. „Wer ich bin, spielt keine Rolle. Mir ist auch egal, wer du oder deine Freundin seid!“, sprach die Gestalt direkt vor ihm, öffnete dabei aber wohl erstmals ihre Augen. Eric waren die glühend roten Punkte vorher nicht aufgefallen, welche ihn jetzt fixierten. Kurz setzte sein Herzschlag aus, als ihm Sarah wieder in den Sinn kam. „Wo ist sie? Was soll das hier?“ Hilflosigkeit beschrieb nicht annähernd Erics Gefühlslage. „Weißt du, sie ist sozusagen mein Pfand. Ich habe hier nicht oft Besuch und möchte nicht, dass du gleich wieder verschwindest. Aber ich bin gerne zu einem Tauschhandel bereit. Das liegt irgendwie in meiner Natur.“ Ein süffisanter Unterton war kaum überhörbar. Langsam kam das Ding noch weiter in Erics Richtung und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. Dabei sah er erstmals eine Art Kopfschmuck bei dem Wesen. Sah ein bisschen aus wie eine verkommene Krone. Hielt sich das Wesen für den König der Höhle? Das war Eric aber letztendlich egal, er wollte nur weg. „Alles hier unten ist mein Reich. Die Höhle, alle angrenzenden Gänge und alles, was noch viel weiter unten liegt. Dummerweise komme ich hier aber nicht raus, zumindest nicht ohne Hilfe. Und damit meine ich nicht, dass du meine Brücke zerstört hast. Und das könnte deine Chance sein! Ich brauche eine Art Wirt, ein Transportmittel hier heraus. Gib mir dein Einverständnis, und ich erfülle dir einen Wunsch. Glaub mir, ich bin das mächtigste Wesen, welches dir je begegnen wird. Keine deiner Vorstellungen liegt außerhalb meiner Kraft. Solltest du dich weigern, dann wird die Welt da draußen einfach vergessen, dass es euch beide je gab.“ In Erics Kopf setzten sich Gedanken in Gang, welche bei körperlicher Unversehrtheit nur schwer nachzuvollziehen waren. „Reichtum, Macht, Unsterblichkeit. Du meinst, du kannst mir alles geben?“ - „Ja. Aber denke daran, ich brauch nur dich. Solange es nicht dein Wunsch ist, endet die Existenz deiner Begleitung hier!“ Eric war in einem Zustand zwischen Delirium und starkem Nachdenken gefangen. Ob er den letzten Hinweis des „Königs“ mitbekommen hatte, war unklar. „Anerkennung! Ich will Anerkennung. Die Leute sollen zu mir aufschauen, mich bewundern. Ich will eine Leidenschaft haben, mit der ich Geld verdiene und Aufmerksamkeit bekomme. Ich will kein Dasein als ein Niemand im Hinterzimmerbüro oder sonst ein langweiliges Leben. Ich will meine Erfolgsstory!“, gab Eric entschlossen zu, sackte aber kurz darauf wieder in sich zusammen. „Dann soll es so sein. Ich schaffe die Grundlagen für deinen Aufstieg. Du wirst aber weiterhin meine Hilfe brauchen. Denke dabei aber immer daran. Alles hat seinen Preis!“ Das Wesen machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung der Schatten. Vier unförmige, spinnenartig geformte Gestalten traten aus dem Schatten hervor. Lange, feingliedrige Gliedmaße, dünne Körper und verunstaltete Köpfe mit giftgrünen Augen. Ein schrecklicher Anblick. Und bei ihnen: Sarah. Sie sah schwer mitgenommen aus. Ihr Gesicht war blutig, eine Wunde an ihrem Bein deutete auf eine offene Knochenfraktur hin und ihr Körper war mit Kratzern und Schrammen übersät. „Eric…“, man hörte in ihrer Stimme förmlich die Erleichterung, ihn wiederzusehen. „Ich will nach Hause. Bitte hol mich hier raus!“ Ihre Stimme klang nun gebrochen, den Tränen nah. Eine weitere Handbewegung des Königs. Die vier Wesen packten die junge Frau und zerrten sie wieder in die Dunkelheit. Das letzte Mal, dass Eric sie sah. Nur noch ihre Schreie waren zu hören. Kurzzeitig machte sich ein Schmerz in Erics Brust breit, welcher gefühlt sein Herz zerriss. Doch dann war da nur noch Leere und Stille. „Du wirst dich an nichts mehr hiervon erinnern. Lediglich meine Brandmarke bekommst du mit auf dem Weg. Wir sehen uns bald wieder.“ Ein brennender Schmerz auf Erics Oberarm... und alles um ihn herum wurde chwarz… Der Regen prasselte an die Scheibe. Eric erwachte in seinem Bett mit dem Gefühl, sich auskotzen zu müssen. Ihm tat jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers weh und seine Organe fühlten sich an, als ob sie den Ausbruch aus diesem Fleischsack wagen wollten. Das Wetter passte da natürlich perfekt. Er schnappte sich sein Smartphone vom Nachttisch. Der Kalender zeigte ihm, das es sechs Wochen her war, seit er mit seiner letzten Show seine Karriere beendet hatte. Was war in der Zeit nur passiert? Die unzähligen ungelesenen Nachrichten und verpassten Anrufe beachtete er vorerst nicht. Erstmal musste er ins Bad und sich über die Toilettenschüssel hängen. Der anschließende Blick in den Spiegel währte nur kurz, bevor seine Faust auf diesen zuschnellte und nicht viel mehr als ein paar Scherben hinterließ. Nicht aus Hass gegen den Spiegel, sondern gegen das, was darin zu sehen war. Ein eingefallenes Gesicht, Augenringe so groß wie Euro-Münzen, ungepflegter Bart und Haare. Und nicht zuletzt ein charakterliches Wrack. Die Erinnerung an damals in der Höhle ließ seinen Kopf fast platzen. Er hatte seine Zukunft geopfert, alles verloren, was ihn ausgemacht hatte, was er liebte. Und das Schlimmste, er konnte nicht einmal jemand anderem die Schuld daran geben. Es war ganz alleine seine Schuld. Einen ganz kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer gab es noch, dass vielleicht nicht alles verloren sei. Er schrieb David eine Nachricht: „Treffen in einer Stunde, unsere Bar“, und stieg unter die Dusche. David schrieb schnell zurück: „Whoa Alter, bist du es wirklich? Lebst du noch? Bin mal auf deine Story gespannt.“ David saß schon in der Bar, als Eric ankam. Dieser hatte mit der Dusche zwar versucht zu retten, was noch zu retten war, aber nur mit bescheidenem Erfolg. Die beiden Freunde umarmten sich erstmal herzlich, bevor beide ihren Platz einnahmen. Die Bar war nur mäßig besucht, laut Kalender war es aber auch Mittwoch um 21 Uhr. Da war nicht mit einem Ansturm zu rechnen. „Du siehst so scheiße aus“, waren die besorgten ersten Worte, welche David an Eric richtete: „Aber jetzt erzähl mal, was alles passiert ist!“ Eric legte los und ließ nichts aus. Von dem Überfall auf dem Sportfeld über die Rückkehr in die Höhle, das Auftauchen des Jägers und dem Kampf gegen den König. Bis zu dem Rückblick nach Thailand und die damit einhergehende Zerstörung von allem, wofür Eric zu stehen glaubte. David hörte die ganze Zeit zu und nickte ab und an mal. Gegen Ende merkte man ihm aber an, wie sehr ihn das alles beeindruckte und dass er mitfühlen konnte, welcher Kampf in Eric tobte. „Also, als dein Berater sage ich dir: Verfilm den Scheiß!! Als dein Freund sage ich dir, krasser Scheiß. Aber ich bilde mir keine Meinung über deine Entscheidung. Das war eine absolute Ausnahmesituation. Wer weiß, wie ich da gehandelt hätte. Du bist für mich kein schlechterer Mensch deswegen.“ - „Danke für deine Worte, das bedeutet mir viel. Auch wenn es meine Gefühlslage nicht ändert“, sprach Eric, nahm die Flasche Bier zur Hand und trank einen großen Schluck. „Ist bei dir irgendwas passiert? Es waren ja immerhin sechs Wochen, die ich weg war?“ - „Gut, dass du fragst, mit deiner Story kann es nicht mithalten, aber doch so einiges“, fing David an und erzählte von dem Moment, wie er Eric erst durch die Stadt verfolgte und dann den Asia Shop aufsuchte mit der Hoffnung auf weitere Hinweise. Bis zu einem Treffen und interessanten Erkenntnissen mit Leo. Aber Eric hörte, wenn überhaupt, nur noch mit einem Ohr zu. Das müssen wir morgen mal ausführlich besprechen. Aber ist es ok für dich, wenn ich jetzt erstmal gehe? Ich denke, ich brauch erstmal Zeit für mich, um alles etwas zu verarbeiten. Und Schlaf, jede Menge Schlaf.“ - „Quatsch, kein Problem. Wir sehen uns. Komm gut nach Hause!“ Beide verabschiedeten sich und Eric ging seines Weges. Aber nicht in seine Wohnung, sondern eine andere Route. Zu einer Adresse, welche er sich über Monate gemerkt hatte. Eine letzte Chance, dass seine Tortur vielleicht doch was gebracht hatte. Nach mehrmaligem Umsteigen mit U- und Straßenbahn stand Eric wieder vor dem Haus. Zuletzt hatte er sich an dieser Stelle mit einer älteren Dame über die gute Lage hier unterhalten. Ein Blick auf das Klingelschild ließ sein Herz höher hüpfen. Eine Wohnung, welche bei seinem letzten Besuch noch als „Frei“ deklariert war, war nun bewohnt. Und die Initialen auf dem Klingelschild sollten auch passen. Eric betrat den Flur und schritt die Treppe ins dritte Stockwerk. Mit jeder Stufe, die er nahm, verdoppelte sich sein Herzschlag, sodass es ihn nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sich gleich jemand über den Krach beschwert hätte. Nun stand er vor ihrer Tür, nahm allen Mut zusammen und betätigte die Klingel. Er hörte Geräusche in der Wohnung und dann schnelle Schritte Richtung Tür. Ein Schlüssel wurde gedreht und dann öffnete sich die Tür. „Hey... Ähm, Sie sehen mächtig verpeilt aus. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, sprach Jessy zu ihm…. Alles hat seinen Preis Alles hat seinen Preis, Teil 2 Alles hat seinen Preis, Teil 3 Alles hat seinen Preis, Teil 4 Alles hat seinen Preis, Teil 5 Alles hat seinen Preis, Teil 6 Alles hat seinen Preis, Teil 7 Alles hat seinen Preis, Teil 8 Alles hat seinen Preis, Teil 9 Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Dämonen